No puedo estar lejos del perro (Eren) o moriré
by Ayumi Rivaille
Summary: Levi sufre de una rara y grave enfermedad, ni siquiera su escuadrón lo había notado hasta que los síntomas comienzan a aparecer cuando cierto mocoso es convocado al Cuartel General. ¿Qué es esta extraña enfermedad?, ¿Tiene cura? Lo único cierto es que es necesaria la presencia de Eren Jeager.


Para empezar Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hajime Isayama, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias ficticias a partir de su historia original.

Advertencia: Lenguaje ofensivo (muy al estilo Levi), este es un fic YAOI (hombre/hombre) si no te gusta pues sal inmediatamente de aquí. Personajes un poco ooc.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

**No puedo estar lejos del perro (Eren) o moriré.**

En este mundo existen distintas enfermedades: gripe, viruela, entre otros; pero hay una extraña enfermedad que no afecta a cualquiera, es más sólo afecta a una sola persona, esta enfermedad se trata de la _Ausencia del perro/Eren_. Hasta la fecha sólo se conocen tres síntomas con los cuales se pueden identificar dicha enfermedad. El sujeto a estudio para verificar si posee esta enfermedad o no es el Sargento Levi Rivaille.

**Síntoma 1: La "desaparición" del perro**

Fue repentino, pero Eren fue convocado por el Comandante Erwin en el Cuartel General; el escuadrón Levi le ve prepararse para su partida.

_Ahora me voy Heichou_ se despidió el castaño haciendo el saludo militar, Levi asintió.

De repente, Eren comenzó a temblar, el pelinegro le vio confundido ante tal reacción.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_ pensó resignado el escuadrón Levi; ellos ya se habían percatado de lo que pasaría acontinuación.

_Heichou..._ el ojiverde no lo soportó más y abrazó al pequeño _Heichou...Heichou._

_Vas a ser pateado otra vez_ pensó unánimamente los otro cuatro soldados.

_Heichou_ comenzó a frotar suavemente su rostro contra el del Sargento _Heichou_.

Los soldados miraron desconcertados la escena, sobretodo porque a Levi no parecía molestarle aquello _¡Oi Eren!_ gritaron y no fue para menos ya que hora se encontraba besando a su superior.

_No se enojó incluso aunque se aferró a él sin su permiso_ exclamó Auro desangrándose la lengua.

_Ni siquiera lo pateó para disciplinarlo_ comentó Petra.

_Presionaba su mejilla contra él e igual no lo golpeó_ habló Erd.

_Lo besó enfrente de la gente y no le dio la patada voladora_ dijo Gunter.

Los cuatro miraron de reojo al Sargento, quien se había quedando viendo como Eren se alejaba y con un profundo dolor lanzó un suspiro; sin embargo a Levi no parecía importarle el que sus subordinados lo miraran con cara de asombro. Oh sí, a Levi comenzaba a hacerle estragos la enfermedad.

**Síntoma 2: La condición se deteriora después de 5 minutos sin ver la cara del perro**

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Eren se había marchado, Levi y Petra se encontraban limpiando una de las habitaciones del castillo, el pelinegro limpiaba las ventanas mientras la castaña barría; de repente, el Sargento soltó un profundo suspiro logrando que Petra se asustara y quebrara el mango de la escoba.

Una hora después, Erd se encontraba en la oficina del Sargento esperando a que le entregara los documentos que se encontraba revisando; de la nada Levi comenzó a sentirse muy frustrado y arrugó el papel que tenía en sus manos; Erd no pudo evitar asustarse ante tal reacción.

Tres horas después llegó Auro, preocupado, con el té a la oficina de su superior, este se encontraba cruzado de piernas mirando hacia la ventana. _Eren_ dijo en un audible susurro dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima, Auro se asustó tirando la taza y mordiéndose la lengua.

Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo, los cuatro soldados esperaban que el ambiente fuera menos abrumador que en la mañana, pero sabían que lo que estaban pidiendo era un milagro imposible; en el comedor había una atmosfera muy pesada y oscura y no era para menos, Levi yacía con su rostro en la mesa murmurando el nombre de Eren, su comida estaba fría pero eso no era lo que le importaba en ese momento.

**Síntoma 3: Si llora a causa del perro, requiere atención especial.**

_El síntoma prohibido está aquí_ pensó el escuadrón Levi al escuchar los sollozos del Sargento por lo que cancelaron todos los planes que habían para la tarde.

_Heichou, por favor tómese su tiempo y descanse un poco, ¿si?_ dijo un temeroso Erd.

_Vamos a continuar entrenando independientemente_ secundó Petra tratando de animar a su superior.

Levi asiente en silencio, se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, cubierto con la sábana de Eren, traía por Petra, y abrazando la almohada del mismo chico, traía por Auro; comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. El método para afrontar este síntoma es engañar al enfermo de alguna manera con el aroma del perro.

**Síntoma 3: Si llora a causa del perro, requiere atención especial (Segunda vez).**

Unas horas después, el Sargento había quedado dormido después de tanto llorar. _Heichou_ escuchó en sus sueños la voz de Eren, de inmediato abrió los ojos. Petra se encontraba haciendo guardia frente a la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro, el escuadrón se había turnado para cuidar de que a Levi no le sucediera nada en el estado que se encontraba. Escuchó fuertes ruidos provenientes de la habitación por lo que decidió entrar.

_¡Perdone la intromisión Heichou_ dijo la castaña al entrar, su superior se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

_Heichou_ se volvió a escuchar la voz infantil del castaño, Levi miraba con asombro.

_Ah, Eren_ dijo Petra al ver que el muchacho había vuelto.

_Heichou_ era lo único que el ojiverde decía emocionado de ver a su Sargento.

_Llegó mucho antes de lo esperado. Haré que todos lo sepan_ dijo la mujer comenzando a caminar hacia la salida _Usted también debería de apresurarse, Heichou, e ir a reunirse con..._

No pudo completar lo que estaba por decir pues vio como Levi se subía a la ventana, que se encontraba a más de tres pisos de altura, trató de alcanzarlo, pero él ya se había lanzado _¡Heichou!_ fue lo único que pudo decir. Levi caía, su expresión facial era la misma, pero su miraba notaba la emoción de volver a ver a su mocoso; Eren por su parte miraba todo atónico, nunca se imaginó que en su vida vería al Hombre más Fuerte de la Humanidad cometer tal acto, pero esto demostraba que confiaba en él. Sin pensarlo dos veces mordió su mano y se convirtió en titán. El escuadrón, al escuchar el grito de Petra, corrió hacia la habitación del Sargento quedando mudos ante tal espectáculo.

Levi yacía entre las manos de Eren titán quien abrió su boca y lanzó unos gruñidos esperando a que este le respondiera de alguna forma; el pelinegro abrió las gigantescas manos con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó hacia la nariz del titan, dejándolo prácticamente congelado.

_Eren, Eren_ decía el Sargento aferrándose más a la nariz y Eren con un dedo suavemente apretó el cuerpo del pequeño a su rostro.

_Yo creí que iba a morir_ pensó asustado el moreno.

**Nota**

Dejar a Heichou quien llora por el perro completamente solo es extremadamente peligroso. _Después de asegurar un ambiente muy seguro para él_ inmediatamente administrar una fuerte dosis de "Eren"._  
_

Después el escuadrón Levi estuvo llorando.

_Heichou, estamos tan contentos de que se encuentre bien_ dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

_Perdón por causarles molestias_ se disculpó el Sargento quien se encontraba recargado en Eren siendo abrazado por este.

Regañado por papá Erwin.

_¡Salto en Bungee sin el 3DMG ciertamente no está permitido!_ gritó molesto el Comandante.

_Lo siento mucho, no lo haré de nuevo_ volvió a disculparse un temeroso Levi contagiando su miedo al moreno.

Y fueron la burla de Hanji.

Las carcajadas de la mujer comenzaban a hacer que Levi tuviera dolor de cabeza quien tenía empuñadas las cuchillas listo para asesinar a la loca amante de los titanes, Eren contenía al pelinegro abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Al final de esta investigación surgió una nueva información; en cierta medida, Eren fue infectado por la enfermedad.

_Si dejo a Heichou moriré, si no estoy con él moriré_ pensaba el chico apretando con más fuerza al Sargento entre sus brazos.

Lo único bueno de esta enfermedad, es que ellos dos son y serán los únicos afectados.

**Fin**

* * *

No pude evitar hacer este one-shot, me insipiré en un doujinshi, espero les haya gustado, sinceramente a mi sí xD

Please, dejen reviews, se aceptan opiniones, sugerencias y críticas constructivas.

Esto es todo por hoy, nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Bye.

**Ayumi Rivaille.**


End file.
